Derrière le Lion
by Drusilla 452
Summary: Et si dans le fond, Aslan avait lui aussi un point faible, que se passeratil lorsque ce point faible le tue peu à peu ? Que ce passeratil lorsque ce point faible meurt peu à peu ? Court Oneshot.


Titre : Derrière le Lion

Rating : M

Pairing : Aslan-Lucy

Résumé : Et si dans le fond, Aslan avait lui aussi un point faible, que se passera-t-il lorsque ce point faible le tue peu à peu ? Que ce passera-t-il lorsque ce point faible meurt peu à peu ? Court One-shot.

Note : C'est mon premier One-shot sur le monde de Narnia, les spoilers s'arrêtent au tome 6 puisque j'ai pas encore lu le 7, pour le passage en italique c'est un extrait de la fin du tome 5 pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu.

* * *

Derrière le Lion

* * *

Cela n'avait pas de sens. Elle savait mais ne pouvait assimiler ses connaissances. Elle vivait, riait, souriait, cependant à l'intérieur elle se sentait morte. Ce savoir la tuait, elle cherchait, y passant parfois plusieurs jours sans manger, sans dormir. Mais jamais elle ne parvenait à comprendre, jamais elle ne parvenait à le retrouver.

* * *

_-Très chère enfant, répondit-il avec beaucoup de douceur, ton frère et toi ne reviendrez jamais à Narnia._

_- Oh ! Aslan ! s'exclamèrent ensemble Edmund et Lucy d'une voix désespérée._

_- Vous êtes trop âgés, mes enfants, et vous devez commencer à vous rapprocher de votre propre monde, désormais._

_- Ce n'est pas pour Narnia, sanglota Lucy, c'est pour vous. Nous ne vous verrons pas, là-bas. Et comment pouvons-nous vivre sans jamais plus vous rencontrer ?_

_- Mais vous me rencontrerez, chère enfant._

_- Êtes… Êtes-vous là-bas aussi, monsieur ? demanda Edmund._

_- J'y suis, répondit Aslan. Mais je porte là-bas un autre nom. Il vous faut apprendre à me connaître par ce nom. C'est pour cette même raison que vous avez été transportés à Narnia ; pour que, en me connaissant un petit moment ici, vous puissiez maintenant mieux me connaître là-bas. _

* * *

Oh elle l'avait cherché, jusqu'à en détruire sa santé, elle l'avait cherché ! Partout, tout le temps, avec un désespoir hors du commun. Au début, ses frères et sœur l'avaient aidée, puis Peter et Susan se marièrent, Edmund partit faire des études en Amérique et elle resta seule, veillant sur leur mère sans cesser de le chercher. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle ressentait, elle savait juste qu'elle devait le retrouver. 

Au début, il revenait dans ses rêves, elle revoyait les moments magiques vécus ensembles, le sentiments de courage qui s'emparait d'elle quand il la regardait, la joie indescriptible quand il la laissait le chevaucher. Ensuite, ce fut pendant ses rêveries la journée, pendant les cours, elle le revoyait, imaginait de longue conversation avec lui, s'endormait en pensant être roulées en boule contre lui. Puis avec le temps, elle réalisa qu'il occupait chacune de ses pensées et que si elle ne le trouvait pas très vite, elle allait en devenir folle.

Souvent, elle était tentée d'expliquer à sa camarade de chambre, Mya, ce qu'elle faisait quand elle disparaissait plusieurs jours, ou quand elle passait la nuit à lire des livres de conte de fée, d'apparition mystérieuse, de mondes parallèle et autre dans ce genre. Mais Mya ne posait jamais de question, se contentant de lui apporter de quoi manger et de la réveiller quand elle n'entendait pas le réveil.

Susan venait souvent la voir, la suppliant d'abandonner, arguant qu'Aslan ne voulait sûrement pas être retrouver tout de suite, qu'elle devait vivre, se nourrir à nouveau, sortir, danser, s'amuser. Mais rien n'y faisait, il occupait chacune de ses pensées, il la détruisait à petit feu.

Au début, vint la douleur, l'horrible douleur, qui lui fit passer plusieurs jours allonger, sans parler, sans bouger, sans dormir. Mêmes les larmes refusait de sortir, artifices inutiles devant sa souffrance. Puis il fallut se redresser, doucement, trébucher et recommencer à s'en sortir, Mya à ses côtés, à chacune de ses rechutes. Ensuite vint l'incompréhension, pourquoi lui avoir dit ces quelques mots si c'était pour qu'elle le recherche en vain. Mais ensuite, vint la colère, subtilement mélangée à la douleur, qui causa bien plus de ravages. A 21 ans, diplôme de médecin en poche, Lucy était déjà à moitié morte.

Cela faisait 3 mois que Mya et elle avait trouvé ce poste à l'hôpital St Thomas de Londres lorsqu'un beau jour tout bascula. Alors qu'elle sortait après une longue journée de travail –et toujours plongées dans de sombres pensées- elle ne prêta pas attention en traversant York Road pour rejoindre la station Waterloo. Décrire la scène serait bien difficile tant cela se passa rapidement, et Lucy ne se souviendra que d'une chose c'est le crissement de pneu de la voiture qui fonçait droit sur elle. On ne peut lui reprocher d'avoir fermer les yeux ensuite.

A son réveil, elle se trouvait confortablement allongé dans l'herbe, bien que sa jambe la fasse beaucoup souffrir. Un instant elle se demanda où elle se trouvait puis tout lui revint en mémoire. Mais ne devrait-elle pas se trouver à l'hôpital ? Et le chauffeur, comment allait-il, avait-il été blessé en tentant de l'éviter ?

- N'ai crainte ma chère Lucy, le chauffeur va très bien, à vrai dire, il ne t'a jamais heurté, j'ai effacé de sa mémoire l'accident. Mon seul regret et de ne pas avoir pu intervenir avant le choc, j'en suis désolé.

Cette voix, cette douce voix, grave, chaude, rassurante. Combien de fois en avait-elle rêvée ! Qu'est-ce qui différenciait cette fois des autres ? Etait-elle inconsciente, en train de mourir, allongé sur du bitume froid ? Qu'importe tant qu'elle mourrait avec lui.

- Je suis bien réel, murmura Aslan pour mettre fin à ses doutes.

- Pourquoi ?

Il savait qu'elle ne lui demandait pas pourquoi il l'avait sauvé, non, mais pourquoi il l'avait abandonné. Comment lui expliquer ? Comment lui parler de tout se qu'il ressentait ? Y avait-il des mots pour le décrire ? Il avait voulu la protéger, comme cette nuit là, nuit qui resta à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire, bien qu'il l'ait effacé de celle de la jeune fille. Mais ce soir il en voulait plus lui mentir, ni lui cacher quoi que ce soit, alors il lui avoua.

- Il y a environ 5 ans, je t'ai laissé revenir à Narnia, car tu commençait à te laisser dangereusement dépérir. De plus j'avais à nouveau besoin de vous 4 pour régner car le roi actuel venait de mourir sans laisser d'héritier et la guerre ravageait Narnia. Je savais que vous seuls seriez apte à choisir un bon roi pour cette terre, aussi vous ai-je rappeler. Mais une semaine à peine après votre arrivée, une bataille terrible s'engagea, et une flèche perdue se dirigea vers vous sans que personne ne puisse rien faire. J'ai alors fait une chose, la seule que je pouvait faire, car mes pouvoir étaient très affaiblis pas la division de Narnia. Je me suis mis en travers, prenant la flèche à votre place. La suite a été très brève, vainqueurs de cette bataille, vous avez rétablis l'ordre à Narnia et j'ai usé mes dernières forces pour vous ôtez de la mémoire le souvenir de cette bataille sanglante et vous ramenez chez vous. Il m'a fallu 3 ans pour guérir de la flèche et retrouver l'étendue de mes pouvoirs, et quand enfin j'ai voulu vous rejoindre dans votre monde, la colère avait pris trop de place dans ton cœur ma chère Lucy, je n'osais pas t'avouer pourquoi je t'avais abandonné. La vérité, c'est que je n'osait pas me l'avouer moi-même. J'ai eu peur, Lucy, j'ai eu peur !

Après ce long discours, il resta sans voix, si bien que Lucy finit par se relever et par le chercher du regard. Il était là, à l'ombre d'un sole pleureur, la tête basse, touchant presque le sol, avec le même air sur son visage que celui qu'il avait le jour où elles avait cheminé à ses côté jusqu'à la table de pierre où il s'était sacrifié pour Edmund. Alors doucement, elle rampa jusqu'à lui, gémissant sous la douleur de sa jambe. Oui elle était en colère, mais maintenant qu'il était là, tout ce qu'elle voulait était le revoir sourire, réentendre sa voix, courir à nouveau avec lui dans la forêt, vivre ! Ce mot dont elle avait oublié la signification. Vivre ! Au prix d'efforts inimaginables, elle glissa sa main dans sa crinière afin qu'il se redresse.

- Peur ? Mais de quoi Aslan ?

- De ce que je ressentais. De ce que je ressentait pour toi.

Un silence de mort suivit sa déclaration. Lucy resta sans voix, les yeux semi fermés pas la douleur. Elle ne pouvait réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire. Il était Aslan, le grand Aslan, il était bien au dessus de toutes ces choses si bassement terrestre. Puis elle le regarda, non plus avec des yeux de petite fille mais comme elle le voyait lorsqu'elle régnait à Narnia. Elle réalisa que dans chaque homme qui avait partagé un instant de sa vie, elle l'avait cherché lui. Alors elle su, elle compris enfin qu'à présent elle serait en paix. Car elle n'avait jamais appartenu à la Terre, non, elle appartenait à Narnia.

- N'ai plus peur, Aslan, l'amour n'est pas une faiblesse, il suffit de savoir correctement s'en servir. Ensemble on est toujours plus puissant, c'est toi même qui me l'a appris. Mais pourquoi as-tu surmonté ta peur ?

- Tu mourrais. Et moi aussi. Notre mort aurait irrémédiablement entraîné la fin de Narnia et de bien d'autres pays, comme celui-ci, nommé le pays d'Aslan. En réalité, son nom est Ac'Tyl. Et aujourd'hui Ac'Tyl a besoin d'une reine.

En vérité, elle devait s'avouer qu'elle n'appartenait pas non plus à Narnia, non, elle appartenait au pays où vivait Aslan, qu'importe où ça devait la conduire, elle irait. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui, et à voir la maigreur du lion, lui non plus.

* * *

_- Ce n'est pas pour Narnia, sanglota Lucy, c'est pour vous. Nous ne vous verrons pas, là-bas. Et comment pouvons-nous vivre sans jamais plus vous rencontrer ? _

* * *

Elle avait besoin de lui, besoin de sa présence, qu'importe s'il était Aslan, le grand Aslan, s'il ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux, si c'était anormal, pas conventionnel, ici, dans ce monde, comme dans tout les mondes où Aslan régnait, elle savait qu'elle en trouverait qu'amour et tolérance. Et si elle devait se battre alors elle allait se battre et si elle devait payer alors elle paierait et si elle devait mourir alors elle mourrait. De toute façon sans lui elle ne vivait pas.

* * *

_- Mais vous me rencontrerez, chère enfant. _

* * *

- Tu as tenu parole, sourit-elle en enfouissant son visage dans la crinière du lion, tu avais promis qu'on te rencontrerait à nouveau, et tu es là. Oublions le temps perdu, il ne se rattrapera pas, mais n'en perdons pas plus. 

- Tu commence à parler comme moi.

- Je crois que chacun déteint sur l'autre, car tu deviens plus humain, Aslan. Je ne demande rien, juste que tu me laisse être à tes côtés, que tu me laisse t'aimer et prendre soin de toi.

- Mais moi je te demande une chose. Laisse moi t'aimer. Car oui Lucy Pevensie, je t'aime et je veux que tu sois ma reine, je veux que tu m'apprenne l'humanité.

- En échange de ta sagesse, je t'apprendrai tout ce que je sais.

Alors Aslan poussa un long soupir, libéré du poids du tourment. Il s'en était tellement voulu de l'avoir laissé dépérir. Puis un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il devait penser à remercier cette Mya, qui avait tant aidé Lucy, oui vraiment, il pouvait sans doute faire quelque chose. Mais pour l'instant, il ne pensait qu'à cette jeune femme qui s'accrochait désespérément à sa crinière. Il pouvait sentir sa peur qu'ils soient à nouveau séparés. Mais il n'est guère pratique de consoler quelqu'un quand on est un lion.

Au début, Lucy sentit le corps d'Aslan bouger sous elle et, pensant qu'il tentait de s'éloigner, elle resserra sa prise sur lui. Elle ne voulait pas être séparé de lui, même pour quelques instant. Puis elle réalisa qu'il ne s'éloignait pas, il changeait. Elle n'était pas idiote au point de croire que le lion était son apparence normale mais cela lui fit bizarre de réaliser qu'il allait lui apparaître autrement.

Tout doucement, presque craintivement, elle se recula, sans pour autant le lâcher. Sauf erreur de sa part, c'était de la peau qu'elle sentait à présent sous ses doigts. Et ce qui l'enlaçait était des bras, des bras humains. Alors elle le regarda. Il était un homme, un beau jeune homme d'environ un vingtaine d'année. Mais dans sa transformation, Aslan semblait avoir oublié un petit détail. Usuellement les hommes portent des vêtement. Non que cela la dérangea, après tout, elle avait déjà vu plus d'un homme. Aslan avait des geste maladroit, peu habitué à ce corps et à ses réactions. Avec un petit rire clair, Lucy entreprit de lui montrer de quoi l'homme était capable. Et comment réconforter une fille désespérément amoureuse de vous.

Au début ce fut des caresses par-ci par-là, hésitante. Puis Aslan se laissa guider pas son instinct et les soupirs que laissait échappé la jeune fille. Il s'enhardi, laissant glisser au sol les étoffes de tissus qui le séparait du corps de la femme qu'il aimait. Il ne savait trop comment lui faire plaisir, mais très rapidement ses mains enregistrèrent les parties qui la faisait frissonnait et se tortillait sous son corps. Lui-même vit des étoiles danser dans ses yeux quand elle prit son sexe dans sa main et commença de doux va-et-vient. Mais il savait qu'il ne voulait pas jouir ici, mais en elle. Alors il repoussa doucement sa main. Elle lui sourit, ouvrant les cuisse dans une invitation. Elle ne voulait pas de préliminaire, elle avait suffisamment attendu. Maintenant elle voulait qu'il la marque comme sienne.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent, roulant dans l'herbe, s'aimant tendrement. Bien après qu'ils aient atteint l'orgasme, il resta couché à ses côtés. Respirant son odeur, écoutant son souffle. Ils assistèrent ensemble au coucher de soleil, puis discutèrent tard dans la nuit des détails de la montée au trône de Lucy. Et au matin, la reine Lucy fut acclamée, siégeant avec à ses côtés, un lion que tous nommait Aslan. Car aux yeux du monde, Lucy avait préféré qu'il reste un valeureux lion. Comment un peuple entier pouvait-il avoir confiance en un humain ? Mais ils firent confiance à Lucy.

Peter, Susan, Edmund, Eustache et Mya –qui avait été mise dans le secret- firent de nombreux allers-retour à Narnia et à Ac'Tyl pour voir leur sœur/cousine/amie avant de s'y installer après leur mort terrestre. La mère des enfants Pevensie mourut à Ac'Tyl, auprès de ses enfants et petits enfants. Quand à Lucy, et bien, elle vit toujours avec ses frères et sœur partagée entre Cair Pavel où les quatre trônes sont à nouveaux remplis par les deux fils d'Adam et les deux filles d'Eve et le palais d'Atlantis à Ac'Tyl où elle règne avec son époux le grand Aslan.

Comme quoi, tout le monde à sa faiblesse et toute faiblesse peut se transformer en force car jamais aucun des deux royaumes ne connut plus de guerre.

* * *

Voilà, dîtes moi ce que vous en avait pensé, cette histoire m'est venue à l'esprit tandis que je pensait à la fin du tomme 5 quand Aslan dit qu'il existe dans notre monde. Et avant de lire une réponse dans le tomme 7 –si réponse il y a- j'ai décidé d'écrire ce petit One-shot. En espérant qu'il vous ait plu. 

Drusilla


End file.
